Luke and Lorelai life and Kids
by IHeartKirstinandIdina
Summary: Luke and Lorelai Danes are married have eight kids
1. Chapter 1

Luke and Lorelei life and kids

Prologue

Luke and Lorelei have eight kids

Susan 18 the "Good Girl in the family and Lorelei's favorite the family Singer/ Actress/Dancer

Allie- 16 the "Bad Girl" in the Family she's a lot like Lorelei when she was 16 and has a bad boy friend. Allie is the family Rebel

Ben- 14 he's a lot like his dad Luke shy and dose not going to Town Things.  
He is the shy one in the family

Sarah- 12 a huge Mama's Girl loves her mom a lot. Sarah is the person that loves every one in her family no matter what they do

Tara and Angelica – 9 the first pair of twins also mama's Girls they cling to each other. They are the Girly Girls in the family and hang out with their big sister Susan who is their favorite person to be around

Jake and Tracy 3 the Second pair of twins they pretty get along but they do fight. They are the Clown's because they make the family happy when they are sad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It is 8:00 on Tuesday at the Danes. Susan is in her room working her voice studies; Allie is asking her mom if she can go out with her boy friend Chris, Ben is in the Diner with his Dad helping him close up. Tara and Angelica are in their room watching Sponge Bob. Jake is then Kitchen with his mom and his sister Tracy.

"Ugh mom this is really not fair Chris is waiting for me at his house why can't I go out with him" Yells 16year old Allie at her mom coming down the hallway. "Because you are 16 years old and it is a school night I know you are the mini me, but I just cannot let you got out on a school night when you have to do your homework, which better be done by 10." Said Lorelai "

What's Going on out here" Susan asks as she comes out into the hallway were she find her mother and sister fighting as they usually do. Jake starts to cry "Jake what's wrong" ask Susan as she finds him and Tracy in the Kitchen. "I want mommy she was done giving us the cookies she had made for us "whined Jake "I'll help you guys let me just see if Tara and Angelica want any I will be right back." Said Susan goes to see if her sisters want any cookies. "

Girls "said Susan as she knocks on the door to her little sister's room. "Hey Girls" Susan says again. "Mom were are Tara and Angelica? " she asks. "I really Thought that they were in their room" said Lorelai. Luke come into the room and says eh got a call from the Hospital and that they said that Tara and Angelica weer hit by a car on their home from school. "Oh my god are they ok please tell that are ok because if they are not ok I will never forgive myself" said Lorelai. " I believe they are fine their cousin Rory saw them and took to the Hospital" Luke Said. "I think we should get down there" said Susan. " Mom you really cannot how to me what to do with my life I mean Its my life I should be able to live it the way I want to." Said Allie

"Alison Marie Danes you are 16 years old and you cannot talk to me like that"  
Lorelai said as she came down the hall into Allie's room. "Luke we can put Allie in charge and Susan wants to come with us" says Lorelai " I know Ben can watch Jake and Tracy I mean he has watched them before" said Luke they walk down stairs where they find the rest of the kids sitting at the kitchen table . "Your sisters were hit by a car on their way home from school today we are going to the Hospital , to see them and bring them home Ben you are in charge and make sure Allie stays In her room, she is Grounded yet again" said Lorelai. They walked out eh door when they saw Amy Lorelai's twin sister and Rory's mother " Are you guys going to the Hospital to see the girls" Amy asked " Yes would you like to come with us to see the girls and pick up Rory"

End of chapter1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Yes I would love to come with you guys" Amy said

They walk down the street toward the Hospital when they get to hospital they see the girls with castes arms. "What happened to you three" said Susan. Mean while back at the Danes house Ben, Jake, and Tracy are in the kitchen eating the cookies. "I wonder if Allie wants a cookies I am going to ask her" said Ben

Ben Knocks on Allie's Door "Allie its Ben do you want cookies" said Ben no answer

Ben walks into his sister's room and realizes that she is not there and that she went out. "Jake and Tracy Allie went put her bedroom window I am going to be so much trouble with mom and dad. Luke, Lorelai, Angelica, Tara, Susan, Rory and Amy come into the house.

"I'm am going to cheek on Allie and say I am sorry about what I said today" said Lorelai

"Mom wait Allie is out I went up there to se if she wanted any cookies and she was not there" said Ben

"I told her not to go out with her boy friend Chris tonight" said Lorelai

"I am going out to look for her and bring her back" said Luke

"I am going to cal her and see if it was an emergency "said Lorelai

Allie then walks in the front door "Alison Marie Danes Kitchen now" said lorelai

" Mom you were being unfair and I just wanted to see" said Allie "I did not think that you and dad were going to be home yet" she said

"Mom I was going to get the girls ready for bed" said Susan

"Jake, Ben, and Tracy go up stairs" said Lorelai

"Allie how could you do this yet again I mean you just go off of being grounded" her mother said

"I am going upstairs with Susan and the kids handle this and then come up" said Luke

"Ok Hun I will be up in a few" said Lorelai

"Mom this is really unfair to punish me when you did the same thing with dad when you were younger did Grandma and Grandpa do this to you "said Allie

"No but maybe they should have" her mother said

"Mom don't go easy on here this time I mean this is what the third ngiht this week that this has happed" Susan says from up stairs

" I know that this the third night that this has happened that this has happened" Lorelai said

"You are grounded for now until I saw that you are not, and you only allowed to go to Guys and Dolls to Susan play Sarah Brown" her mother said

"Ok Fine "Allie said

"Luke I Went to the doctors today on my lunch break from the Inn" Lorelai said

"And " Luyke said

"We are going to have another daughter in nine months"


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and Lorelai life and Kids chapter 4

Lorelai came into the bath and said" ok kid's time to go to bed"

All the girls said "ok mom see you in the morning"

Lorelai goes into her room and Get in bed with Luke " hey all the kids in bed?' he says

Susan is the first one up the morning" Mom and Dad we have a huge problem!"

Lorelai and Luke both get up and run into all the kids rooms cheeking to make sure that they all there.

"

Luke Allie is not here and we all know were she is "says Lorelai

"at her boy friends house" every one says together

They call her boy friend and discover she was not there.

They then called Allie's Aunt Amy and her cousin Rory and they said that allie said they her parents had kicked her out" said Amy

"Why would she say some thing like that I cannot believe her" said Lorelai

Allie got on the phone and said " I just don't fit in at that house no one else is like me

There"

Susan Lorelai says " get all the kids ready for school ,and have Jake and Tracy come down, and I will tell them they are coming to work with me"

"Ok mom" Susan says

Jake and Tracy come down the steps, and they say together" good morning mommy"

Susan, Ben, Sarah, Angelica, and Tara all come down with their stuff for school.

"Kids come to the Inn after school and we will come home together

During school Aliie sees Susan and she dsoe not even say Hi to her

After school Susan goes to the inn and meets her Brothers and Sisters ther.

"Ok guys now its time to go home says Lorelai":


	5. Chapter 5

Luke and Lorelai life and Kids chapter 5

When they Got home Lorelai Yelled for Luke to see if he was there

None answered and so They went to the diner to see if he was there

Luke was not at the diner either but they saw him down the street from the Diner talking to Jess

Lorelai walked up to them and said " Hey guys what's going on" Luke said " oh Lorelai I was just talking to jess about Allie, He said that She could stay with him for a while until she's ready to move back home

"Well I guess that's ok " said Lorelai

" Jess Could just keep an eye on her?"

" Oh but of course aunt Lorelai Jess said "

Luke, Lorelai and the kids went home and Luke sat the kids down and told them " Allie will not be able to come home for a while so we will all visit her while she is living with your cousin Jess " Luke said

"

Allie did not even say Hi to me at school today" said Susan

"

I cannot believe her I would think that she would have at least said Hi to you" lorelai said"

" Lets all have Dinner" Luke said

"

Yea I went shopping with Jake and Tracy this Morning"

" Yea we rode in the cars that are Shopping carts and mom and aunt Amy pushed us" Tracy and Jake said

"

Ok then lets all go help make Dinner" Luke said

After dinner Tracy, Jake, Angelica, and Tara all got ready for bed with the help of Susan and Sarah.

Sarah then went to watch her Favorite TV show Charmed which is about 3 sisters that are witches

Latter that night every one went to bed


End file.
